


THE EX

by LilRamona



Category: Drama - Fandom, Joey Ramone - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, Romance - Fandom, punk rock - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Joey Ramone - Freeform, Love, New York City, Ramones - Freeform, Romance, fight, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend Joey Ramone runs into his pushy, ex-girlfriend at a show. You are less than pleased with the situation. You and Joey have your first full blown fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE EX

You are backstage at the club, waiting for your boyfriend to join you. He is the lead singer of the punk band the Ramones. They had just played a gig and were walking off the stage.

As the band made their way backstage, every member went to their girl.

Joey walks over to you and you give him a kiss on the lips and say, “You sounded amazing, babe.” Joey wipes his face with a towel and says, “Thanks. It was a good show.”

You hand him a bottle of cold water and he takes a long swig. You think he looks so sexy. His hair is a wild mess, his face is flushed and a bit sweaty..he looks every bit the rockstar you fell in love with.

Joey says, “I’ll be right back baby, I need to go talk to Monte for a bit.” Monte Melnick was the band’s tour manager. 

You say, “Ok babe, I’m gonna run to the restroom in the meantime.” 

>

You watch Joey walk away and you make your way to the restroom.

As you walk in, you notice how cold it is in there. You shiver but go about your business. 

You wash your hands and touch up your make-up. You take out your red lipstick and re-apply it. You powder your nose and fluff out your hair. You look at yourself in the mirror and think you look fantastic. You are wearing a tight, snug black dress with a low back. You had on high heeled boots and a black, leather jacket.

You make your way out of the restroom to go look for Joey. 

You spot him standing next to Monte and a woman you’ve never seen before. The woman was dressed like a whore. She wore a really short mini-skirt, super high heels and a very low cut top. Not to mention, her hair was bleached blonde and she had the longest, fakest looking eye lashes you’ve ever seen.

You walk over to Joey and he smiles at you. He says, “There you are.” 

You look at the woman and say, “And who is this?”

Joey says, “This is Tiffany.”

Tiffany pipes up and says, “Joey and I used to date.”

Joey looks uncomfortable, as if he wishes she hadn’t of said that.

You say, “Oh yeah?” You look at Joey and give him a fake smile. Joey knows how jealous you can get sometimes.

Monte says, “Well, I’m gonna go to the van and check on something.” He walks away.

You, Joey and Tiffany are still standing there.

Joey puts his arm around you and says, “Uh, Monte said he’d give Tiffany a ride home in the van.”

You can’t believe your ears. You give Joey your fake smile and say, “Oh?”

Tiffany pipes up and says, “It was so nice of Joey to offer me a ride home.”

You look at Joey in disbelief and say, “So, you offered her a ride home?” You feel like punching him.

Joey shrugs and says, “She said her ride abandoned her.”

You want to say, “That’s not OUR problem”. But you don’t. You just seethe silently and vow to have words with Joey once you get home.

Monte then comes over and says, “Ok, we’re ready to go!”

Joey takes your hand as you walk out of the venue, towards the parking lot. Tiffany trails behind. She is having a hard time walking in her super high slut heels. You know she was hoping Joey would help her and in your mind, you were daring him to.

Monte sees Tiffany struggling to walk and goes over to her and lets her hold onto him. 

The other Ramones were already in the van. When they see that there is an extra person coming on board, Johnny says, “She can sit in the back, in Joey’s seat.”

Everyone piles into the van. You slide in the seat first, then Joey, then Tiffany.

Joey puts his arm around you. You are still pissed at him, but don’t show it. 

Tiffany touches Joey’s hair and says, “Your hair is still so beautiful.”

You give her an evil glance and says, “Please keep your hands off my boyfriend’s hair.”

You hear Johnny snicker out loud. The other band members turn around to see the drama.

Joey doesn’t say anything, but he looks extremely uncomfortable, sitting in between you and Tiffany.

Tiffany says, “Sorry, jeez. I was just paying him a compliment.”

You say, “You can pay him a compliment without touching him. Right Joey?” You decide to put him on the spot.

Joey doesn’t say anything, he has a mortified look on his face.

Tiffany crosses her legs and since her skirt is extremely short, it looks as if she’s wearing nothing. You can’t believe Joey dated someone like her.

The van drives through the streets of New York City in a rush. 

As the van passes a fancy hotel, Tiffany exclaims, “Oh remember when we stayed at that place, Joey?”

Joey doesn’t say a word. He knows you are annoyed because you won’t even look at him.

You have had enough of Tiffany and you couldn’t wait to get home to give Joey a piece of your mind.

A half an hour later, you and Joey are finally home. The van pulls up in front of your apartment building. Joey tries to help you out, but you don’t want his help.

He follows you into the apartment and your cat, Lucy, comes out to greet you.

You say, “Hi Lucy...mommy missed you.”

Joey walks over to you and attempts to put his arm around you, but you say, “Don’t touch me.”

Joey sighs and says, “I fucking knew it.” He crosses his arms waiting for you to make the next move.

You look at him and say, “I can’t even believe you dated someone that looks like that. She may as well go stand on 53rd and 3rd and be a hooker!”

Joey says, “Listen babe, that was a long time ago that me and her dated. Like 5 years before I even met you. No need to be jealous.”

You say, “Well, it sure looks like she is still interested in you. And YOU are the one who offered to give her a ride? Really!” You walk over to the living room window and look outside. The lights of New York City shone brightly in the sky.

Joey walks over by you and says, “I was just trying to be nice. Her ride left her there. What the fuck am I supposed to do when she tells me something like that?”

You turn around and say, “You could have called her a cab or given her bus fare.”

Joey scoffs and says, “You’re being fuckin' unreasonable.”

You say, “I’m being unreasonable? I just sat in a van with my boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend who was touching his hair, flirting and bringing up an old hotel stay.”

Joey retorts, “And did I flirt back with her? NO! Did I touch her? NO! Why? Because I’m not fuckin' interested.” He flips his hair and licks his lips.

You continue, “Ok, but how would YOU feel if I ran into an ex-boyfriend at a show, offered him a ride in the band’s van AND had him flirting with me the whole time?”

Joey shakes his head and says, “Well of course I wouldn’t like it, but I wouldn’t overreact, either, ya know?”

You say, “Bullshit, Joey!”

Joey smirks and says, “You know what...I’ve had enough of your mouth! I treat you like a goddamn princess and all you do is bitch!”

His words stung. You feel tears welling up in your eyes.

You say, “When do I bitch? When was the last time we had a fight, before this one? I don’t recall. I only bitch when you piss me off, which is usually never, but you did tonight and you can’t even see why I’m so angry!” 

Joey yells, “I didn’t do a goddamn thing wrong! I tried to help someone and I’m being attacked for it. God forbid I don’t treat people like shit, as you think I should!”

You feel your face turn red and feel like punching him. Instead, you walk into the bathroom and slam the door shut. Tears stream down your face and you start sobbing uncontrollably. You aren’t used to fighting with Joey. You and he had the perfect relationship, or so you thought. You don’t even remember the last time you fought. You’ve had arguments before, but not a full blown fight like this. Your heart feels like it’s being torn apart.

You lean against the sink and sob. You love Joey more than anything and didn’t want to fight with him. You hate Tiffany for making you two fight the way you are. Joey was right-he did treat you like a princess. He made you happy. You didn’t want to lose him.

You decide to walk out of the bathroom and try to make things right with him.

When you walk back into the living room, you notice he’s not there. You look over to the front door and see it ajar. 

You stick your head out the door and see Joey sitting in the hallway. His knees are up to his chin and he’s got his head down. 

You make your way over to him and say, “Joey…”

Joey keeps his head down and nastily says, “What?? Are you gonna bitch at me some more and wake the neighbors up?”

You say, “No. I don’t want us to fight anymore. I love you.”

It was hard for you to say that, as you are usually stubborn and you still think he was in the wrong for offering his ex a ride.

Joey doesn’t respond. He just continues to sit there with his head down.

You sigh out loud and say, “Ok, I tried.” 

You turn around and head back to the apartment.

As you walk in, you feel Joey’s arms around you. He whispers, "I love you."

He pushes you up against the wall and pins your arms back. He kisses you passionately on the lips.

You kiss some more and he picks you up. You wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. He carries you over to the kitchen and whispers, “I wanna make love to you right here and now.”

He takes you down on the floor with him and starts to undress you. As he takes your top off, he kisses your neck. His lips work their way down to your chest and he kisses your firm breasts with passion. He whispers, “You’re so fucking beautiful, ya know that?” He takes off his shirt.

You push him down on the floor and hover over him. You straddle him and pin his arms back. You kiss his neck and your lips make their way down to his chest, down to his soft tummy. You give him gentle kisses. You slowly unzipper his pants and pull them down. You take his super hard cock in your hand and rub it. He lets out a loud moan. “Oh fuck! That feels so good.” You lick, kiss and suck. He closes his eyes and moans in pleasure as you please him. You stop after 2 minutes because he whispers “Climb on.”

You straddle him and ride him like a cowgirl. You feel yourself start to climax and Joey says, “That’s it, baby.” You shout out with joy as your whole body shivers due to the intense orgasm.

Joey then hovers over you and makes love to you missionary style. You wrap your legs around his waist and he thrusts into you quickly. You moan and say, “You feel so good inside me.” You grab at his messy hair and pull it. You love the hair in your face during sex. He says, “I love when you grab my hair like that.” He kisses you passionately as he thrusts in and out of you. You climax again and your whole body shakes. Joey is the only man that has ever made you multiple orgasm. You didn’t even know you were capable of it until he came along. He turns you on so much. Joey smiles when you climax because he loves the fact that he is pleasing you.

He whispers, “I’m about to shoot.” He then lets out a super loud moan and shoots his load inside of you. You are glad you are on the pill, so he doesn’t have to pull out. 

When Joey is done climaxing, he lets out a loud sigh and lays next to you. He kisses you on the lips and says, “We always have the best sex after a fight.”

You say, “You’re so sexy. I can’t stay mad at you.”

Joey sits up and takes you in his arms.

He says, “Uh, I never did get to say I’m sorry. When I was sitting out in the hallway, I thought about it. I shouldn’t have offered her a ride. It was inconsiderate of me and I didn’t think about your feelings. And you’re right..if it had been an ex of yours, coming onto you, I would have beaten the fuck out of him.”

You look at him and say, “That’s all I wanted to hear you say. I love you, Joey.”

He kisses you on the forehead and says, “I love you too, baby. “

As you sit on the kitchen floor with Joey’s strong arms around you, you think of how happy you are.

♥


End file.
